figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Steele Brennte Du-Korey
Steele Brennte Du-Korey is a character in the MARDEK series. He is a hot-headed and blood-thirsty Royal Guard recruit, and is selected to go on the first mission in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, though he is only controlled by the player during the boss battle against Muriance. He's also Gloria's half-brother. Background Steele He's brutish, loutish, and very, very Manly. Girls love him because he treats them like dirt. But he's Manly. He joined the Guard when the others did, and though he tried to dominate the group and hit on the girls, the other recruits resisted and despised him. He's supremely arrogant and egotistical, believing that nobody but him is deserving to lead, that violence is the answer to everything, and that girls can't get enough of him. He beats up people mainly for the fun of it, and joined the Guard just so then he could legally assault people 'and maybe pick up some chicks...' Mystery Man This man is a complete stranger who has never been in the story before. His features are distinct; you'd remember if there'd been a character with an eyepatch and a burn-like scar in the game already, wouldn't you? But there just HASN'T BEEN. He's NEW. But maybe he has some SECRET identity that will be revealed in some climactic twist?!? Who knows?!??11 His motivations are COMPLETELY UNKNOWN, but he stole the Dark Crystal and fled to who-knows-where. Surely he's out of the plot for good now, isn't he? That's usually how characters leave. After taking something of great importance. Yes. Involvement Gem Mine After the battle against Muriance, Emela hits Steele with a lightning bolt spell, trying to save Muriance from Steele's rage, but he (seemingly) dies. The group decides to lie to Jacques about Steele's "death". The Dark Crystal However, he survives (although scarred and with only one eye) and remembers the idea of the Elemental Crystals from Muriance. He starts to search for the Dark Crystal, trying to use its power to destroy the universe, and get revenge on Mardek and his companions. He beats up Solaar and proceeds to take the crystal but is found by Mardek. After a battle, he uses a Warp Stone to teleport out along with the Crystal. Dreamstone #15 confirms that Steele doesn't know how to use the Crystal's powers. Personality In Chapter 2, Steele is shown to be selfish, arrogant, merciless, and profanic. He joins the Royal Guard of Goznor not for the good of others, but rather due to his love of violence and sex. In Chapter 3, Steele's truly nasty personality is revealed when he steals the Dark Crystal and badly wounds Solaar. His Dreamstone reveals his intentions for Mardek and his companions, in particular Emela, who he plans on torturing sexually for a long period of time before killing her. It is said by Gloria that Steele was only born by a bandit who raped Gloria's mother. Steele, as a young boy, showed signs of being a 'demon child' (someone who always disobeys his parents, loves bloodshed, and other evil things, etc...). He ignored his mother and stepfather and hated them for having Gloria. He always bullied her and acted as a negative role model to her. In fact, part of why Gloria was so dedicated to being a Shaman was to try to make up for how horrid Steele was. Battle Main article: Mystery Man Initial items: Chainmail, CopperRing, RingOfSTR, Potion (x3), PhoenixDown (x1) Steele uses a very aggressive battle style using his fists and stands in a rather strange stance. He is not a very powerful fighter at first, with an ATK of only 12, however if you manage to level him up during the battle against Muriance, his ATK will increase to 15. His attack equals 3+3*level. More information on Steele's two skills can be found here. He has only two reactions: DMG+30% and DMG-30%, with no passive skills. His armour would allow him to learn DMG-20%, if he could be equipped in the party. In MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, however, he has become far more powerful. How he acquired this power is unknown. He also has developed a weakness to Air, which is most likely a result of his encounter with Emela's lightning bolt. Vital stats Chapter 2 *STR: 20 *VIT: 18 *SPR: 5 *AGL: 13 Gallery SteeleSprite.gif|Chapter 2 sprite MysteryManSprite.gif|Chpater 3 sprite Trivia *The huge scar on Steele's left eye was caused by Emela's lightning bolt in Chapter 2. Presumably he also lost his eye then as well. *It is probable that Steele represents everything that Pseudolonewolf hates. His theme and battle music use instruments that Pseudolonewolf normally detests, and Steele displays the bad traits of cholerics and 'coolness' that Pseudo is well known to hate. *He is the only Dark-elemental playable character so far. *Gloria is his half brother, and apparently became a Shaman in part because she was trying to be better than he was. Category:MARDEK Characters